Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii DD Sue
Mary Sue is an OC owned by MercifulCheese. She will be used to mess around in silly RPs on the Live Chat. Do not use this 'OC' without my permission. If you're going to edit it, edit it so shes more of a Mary Sue. EDIT - Thank y'all for the amazing feedback you've given to this page! We've made her an amazing Mary Sue, and it's because of y'all's help! Appearance Her eyes are normally pale blue, but they shimmer in the colours of the rainbow and they sparkle like they're full of glitter, and anyone who looks into them will be immediately hypnotized by her beauty and will forget anyone or anything else they have ever loved, except for platonically like family and friends because Mary is far too nice to do that to someone. She has the loveliest, natural purple hair that is softer than the finest wool in the entire world, while the back of her hair is naturally cherry red, like the yummiest candies. Her hair can change anytime she wants it to, but this is her usual and natural look. She's fine with changing it whenever because she is confident with any appearance. She can grow angel/fairy wings, a tail and cat ears, or a mermaid tail whenever she wants, which she can also modify to any color, but she usually colors them with a rainbow. Her kitty ears and tail she usually colours cherry red, like the back of her hair. Mary has an effortless, flawless complexion, and has the smoothest and fair skin, even more fair than Snow White. She has no pimples/spots, stretch marks or wrinkles whatsoever (and never gets them), since her skin is so perfect and she never ages. She has no need for makeup, because she still looks like Aphrodite without it. Everyone always describes Mary Sue as absolutely gorgeous and perfect. She does nothing at all to be beautiful and has been like this since forever ago. She hasn't had plastic surgery or anything, she was just born this perfect. Her Bust size in game is 1.6. IRL, it's a DD cup (just right, not too big, not too small), but she never ever feels any pain from them moving. She has a 20 inch waist and a huge, light weight, toned and jiggly set of buns. Her hip size is very big, and is super skinny. Her stomach is flatter than one single pancake. She has perfectly straight, white teeth, and her breath always smells fresh and minty, and she doesn't even have to brush her teeth. She has the greatest breeding ever. She also smells really nice, like roses and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven and blueberry muffins and other nice stuff. She can never get dirty, and her skin is softer than chinchilla fur. Personality Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii DD Sue is just perfect. She can do anything. She is faster, stronger, smarter, more awesome, in the CENTER of attention, and prettier than any student at school. Every student has a crush on her, regardless of their sexual orientation or pre-existing crushes, but she is still searching for the one. She has a bit of John Cena in her, so she has someone who follows her and blares trumpets whenever she enters a room, but she is so perfect is doesn't bother her. She is perverted and anti-perverted at the same time and she is a virgin and bitch and a slut and kind at the same time. She's so perfect she is more perfect than perfect. Everyone gets out of the way and throws roses and daisies and other flowers whenever she comes into their gazes. Every boy in the school is head-over-heels for her and practically fight like dogs over her. She also has a flair for the dramatics, but this doesn't ever annoy anyone, afterall, she's perfect. Backstory She used to live in a home planet named Mariasuey where everyone is very strong and invulnerable. However, Mary was different. She was invincible and had infinite strength, infinite anything! She was the only person left in the explosion of her home planet and she moved to earth. Her real family was left dead. She now has lots of friends and if anybody asks she sends them to her home planet. She Is also an ultimate goddess now after being adopted by gods. At some point in her life, she was killed by someone named Diamond Shine, because she mistreated Diamond so the whole world mistreated Diamond because Mary Sue mistreated Diamond. So Diamond laced her food with cyanide and lived happily ever after. What happened next? Only six people know - Mary Sue, Diamond Shine, Mary Sue's adoptive mother, Diamond's daughter Valentina, Mary Sue's (former) boyfriend, and the little-known younger sister of Mary Sue, Lucille. The details aren't to be divulged, but it had something to do with the Dark Arts and reviving the dead. Perhaps Oka knows something about it... One day, as she was returning to her home from school, she was cornered by an infamous murderer. The murderer informed her that her adoptive parents were responsible for the bombing of her home planet, before he shot her in the face. Powers * Teleportation * Flight * Hypnosis * Super Strength * Super Speed * Telekinesis * Shapeshifting * Mindread * Immortality * Invulnerability * Ultimate regeneration * Invisibility * Telepathy * Omnipresent * Healing * Turning her sexy panties into guns * Turning her sexy stockings into swords * She doesn't eat, and she doesn't need to. All she needs is water and sunshine. * She is only 10 pounds! * Since she is the daughter if mother nature, she can make the weather whatever she wants, whenever she wants. * Hydrokinesis * Florakinesis * Pyrokinesis * Everythingkinesis * Control over the elements * Witch hunting skills * Great archery skills * Natural born swordswoman * A hell of a shooter * Acrobatics * Extremely superior art skills * Can swim faster than Michael Phelps * Really good in bed *wink* * She can sing the rap Disappearance of Hatsune Miku which is known as very fast * Exploding things at will (don't ask) * Immortality * She has the most powerful and beautiful voice. She can sing every note in every range, without taking breaths. It attracts all the innocent and cute animals in the world. * She can dance and move easily from one place to another. She can perfect moves that no one else can. * She can create new colors that no one has ever seen before. * She can become a female Sonic whenever she wants to. * She can controls her dreams, but this is not really necessary since her life is already perfect. * Predicting the future * Prophetic dreams * She can time travel to any point in time * Throwing magical glittery rainbow pearls that explode into confetti dynamite fireworks * Making her own aura to attract people. * Shooting lasers from her eyes * Shooting lasers from her boobs * Can pull out any weapon from her boobs * Can transform into a magical girl * Reviving the dead * Can kill anyone with one glance * Luring people with her angelic, siren-like voice * Has a super duper uber loud and deadly scream that can explode your head * She can extend her shoe heel to make it super sharp and can slice through you * A mysterious power kept hidden. * Basically, anything and Everything * She is NEVER moody, and will always do what you say. * She never argues. * She never yells. * She is always gentle. * She never talks, unless she is ordered to. * She has the highest form of etiquette possible to obtain. * She is better at cooking, sports, gardening, martial arts, street fighting, teaching, medical procedures, music, sewing, drama, info gathering, gaming, art, learning, being cute and running the student council than ANY other student in school. * She can stretch her long tongue all the way to her chin. * She can twerk better than any other bad bitch in the game. * She has an extremely flexible face, such as rolling her tongue and moving her very volume packed eyebrows, that aren't too thick. Family Mother: Mother Nature Father: God Sister: Beezlebub Uncles: Alucard, Grimer, Muk, and Father Time Aunt: Latte the Moofia and Milk the Moofia Cousins: Meloetta, Bayonetta Darkrai, Shaymin, Hoopa, Celebi, Jirachi, Mew, Victini, Arceus, Mewtwo, Mew, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Xerneas, Yveltal, Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Terrakion, Tornadus, Landorus, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Mudkip, Harambe(because why not),Illuminati, Nyan Cat, Neon Pegasus, Space Unicorn, Lucina, Robin, Palutena, Lunala, Solgaleo, Nebby (because WYNAUT haha the puns oh and wynaut is also her cousin), all the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses, Cleopatra, Weiss Schnee, Hatsune Miku, Sailor Moon, Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Jay from the Kubz Scouts, Princess Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche, Pikachu, Sans, Meta Knight, You, Your sister, Your Mom, Your mom's sister, Your sister's mom, Me Other Sister: Lucille Routine 7:00am - Gets to school perfectly on time. As always. 7:15am - Gets her cute leather high heels on and her magical little glitter fairy kitten does her makeup. She went to makeup school because she is as perfect as her master, though she doesn't need the makeup. 7:20am - Gossips with everyone and everyone makes out really hard with her, even the straight girls and gay boys. 7:21am - Flies to the best ice-cream store in the multiverse instantly to buy ice cream for all her fans (aka everyone, duh.). 7:22am - Cries because she somehow thinks she is ugly, even though she was said to be confident. Anyone who sees her will immediately try their absolute best to cheer her up, but her kitten is really the only one who actually makes her feel better. 7:30am - Runs to every single company she owns and collects the money easily. 8:00am - Is in class. She gets an A*++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (plus 100000% extra credit) on every exam. 9:00am - Watches anime with her fans (aka everyone, duh). 10:00am - Hangs out with Midori Gurinu and texts Yandere Dev with her. Because of this, Midori has become one of the most popular students in the school, like she instantly became famous for Mary Sue doing this. 2:00pm - Walks into class. The teachers don't mind that she is absolutely late because she always gets perfect scores on her tests anyway! 5:00pm - Plays bingo with God. She always wins. 6:00pm - Checks ALL the visas she has (She has every visa in the multiverse). 7.00pm -She goes to a really popular party (she's invited to every single elite celebrity party) and parties it up with the others who were invited 9.00pm -Flies to her princess room in her very own rainbow pastel glittery cloud fortress castle for a good night's sleep. Her pet brown tabby kitten sleeps beside her. Trivia * She is good at every single thing in existence, of course! * In the past, Yanderes have left their Senpais for her. * However, because Ayano is incapable of feeling emotion (and thus, incapable of truly making friends) she refuses to let her Senpai go. * The kitten on the school grounds belongs to her. In her true form, Kitty has pink glittering fairy wings and shinier eyes. She trails rainbow sparkles as she flies around, and radiates rainbow sparkles when she flaps her wings. * If anyone hates her, everyone will bully the person who hates her until they commit suicide, and then that person will go to purgatory. * The glitter in her eyes changes depending on her emotions. When she is sad, they will fade. When she is angry, they spark like fire. When she is happy, they sparkle like diamonds. * She is a magical girl and is the most powerful one that has ever existed. * Everyone always follow what outfit she wears. She's the trendsetter of Akademi. * Since she's the best magical girl, she can kill any witch no problem with a single attack. And she has every single mahou shoujo weapon there is (musket, bow, cutlass, EVERYTHING) * She has multiple forms: a fairy, a mermaid, a goddess, a magical girl, a fab neko, and an intergalactic princess. * If she ever somehow died, everyone In Akademi would kill themselves by jumping off the roof because they have no reason to live anymore (the only exceptions being Yan-chan and Senpai because they apparently don't give a damn?) * Every girl is gay for her, every boy is automatically straight for her. * She has no flaws at all, anything that seems like one is just a lie made up by someone evil! * She can lift the titanic with her pinky toe, and then also lift mount everest with her other pinky toe. * If she steps on a Lego she won't be affected at all. * When she sings, everyone also sings, making the whole game look like High School musical * She was once drag racing, but didnt get arrested. She later went to do some drinking and gambling, and still didn't get arrested. She can commit any crime, and not get arrested, wait no, when she does them, they suddenly aren't crimes anymore! * She has every single social media in the world (except for MySpace, like, wtf is MySpace anyway) and has the most followers, even more than all of the top 10 highest youtubers combined! * She was once drunk while driving her new Bugatti In high speed (which Is also confusing that she's only in highschool but gets to drive a car by herself). But everyone seems to approve it because she's always right. * She has angel or fairy wings when she flies * She's the best student in school * She's better than Megami * Not only people blare trumpets when she enters, but everyone else will also bow down to her and throw rose petals to her * People will give everything they have if something bad happens to her * Even if she went to bed late night or had very little time of sleeping, she still looks fresh * There is an odd thing about Mary Sue. Ayano can spread gossip about her, which will lower her reputation, and post dirty secrets about her onto social media. The students react the way they react when Ayano spreads rumors about Kokona. In fact, much of Mary Sue's original programming was copied from Kokona, as well as the elimination methods. Most of the methods were deleted - however, the gossip method remained because logic. Thus, the player has the ability to use gossip to kill Mary Sue, and if she does die, the students will continue with their daily routine as always. Weird. * She doesn't know her own birthday. come to think of it, no one knows her birthday. So everyone just gives her cake every day unless she doesn't want any. * She knows YandereDev, even if that means breaking totally the 4th wall. * She owns all the animes and mangas of the entire world and there is an anime with her as the protagonist. * Her only real enemy is Diamond Shine. * According to Lucille, Mary Sue was killed at some point or other, but then something happened that revived her. ** She won't give us details about the above, though, except that she, Diamond Shine, Valentina Shine, and a few others were involved, and there may have been witchcraft and the Dark Arts happening as well. * She has died multiple times in the series, but has always come back to life. Gallery 100 Questions W.I.P *'Please tell us your name.' Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii D'Sue. *'When is your birthday?' Oh, that's easy! It's...um... every day of the year? *'Your blood type?' A-! *'Please tell us your three sizes.' Those? Okay! This is a small milk carton... *'Tell us your family composition.' Well, there's my mom, my dad, my sister, my aunts, my uncles, and my cousins! Their names are Mother Nature, God... EDITOR'S NOTE: Zoned out around here....girl would not shut up for an entire hour, but I wasn't annoyed somehow. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Joke OCs Category:Students Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus Category:Magical Girls Category:Goddess Category:Fairies Category:HOPE Category:Characters Category:Student Council Member Category:Polyamorous